


The Master

by FiveFootThreeInches



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because putting a depressed teenager in ANBU is not smart Minato, Gen, Kakashi Gaiden AU, Mentor/Student, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past KakaRin, Sarutobi not being complacent, Tsunade hasn't left yet, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootThreeInches/pseuds/FiveFootThreeInches
Summary: In canon, after Minato's appointment to Hokage he appoints Kakashi to ANBU to keep an eye on him. However, Sarutobi worries about how such a dark organization would affect him and instead proposes a newer solution which will inadvertently change the course of Konoha history....





	The Master

It was a relatively peaceful day in Konoha. The war was over with them emerging victorious, and while there were great losses experienced, there was still a sense of hope around the village that had not been experienced since before the breakout of the Second Shinobi War. Most of that was due to the recently appointed Fourth Hokage, who almost single-handedly won the war for Konoha with his unprecedented speed and incredible prowess. He was viewed by the general public as a symbol of hope and strength for both now and the future, both he and his predecessor were held in the highest regard throughout the village.

Currently, the two of them were standing on the Hokage monument, discussing a matter of great personal importance to the both of them, the Yondaime in particular. After all, the mental wellbeing of his only remaining student was always a point of concern for him. At the moment, he was enlisting the advice of the Sandaime for an idea he had to help his student deal with the depression he was battling at his role in his teammates' deaths.

"I worry that now I'm Hokage, I won't be able to be with Kakashi as much as I'd like. I want to appoint him to ANBU under my direct command, so that I can keep an eye on him."

Sarutobi blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth and regarded Konoha's current Hokage. He knew that the younger man was understandably worried about his protégé, but wasn't sure that ANBU was the best option for the teen genius

"ANBU isn't just a place for the elite in ability. It's also for those with the mental fortitude to walk in the darkness and not lose themselves, and even then some fail to last long in it. It's a highly isolated institution. Kakashi-kun would be even more alone than he is now." He eyed Minato seriously, but with a touch of grandfatherly understanding. "I understand your desire to keep your student close to you Minato. But ANBU is not an institution for the emotionally wounded. It would do him more harm than good to be isolated."

Minato looked at the Sandaime worriedly "So what would you propose? I don't know how much longer Kakashi can go on like this. He needs help, but constantly refuses to see someone. And unfortunately ordering him to do so would lead to more harm than good because it would betray hi trust in me. And he doesn't trust anyone else."

Hiruzen grinned at him. "I have an idea that could be a long-term benefit to more than just Kakashi-kun. You see, like you, I worry about the mental state of my genius student."

"Orochimaru?"

"Hai. Since his parents died when he was a child, he'd always been emotionally distant. I had hoped that his teammates could help fill the void in his life, and they did to an extent, but recently he's been even more withdrawn. And missing out on the position of Hokage has somewhat alienated him from me. I don't regret nominating you over him, Minato." He added, noticing a look of guilt crossing Minato's face. "But I do regret how it's impacted his perception of my trust in him. Kakashi-kun and Orochimaru are quite similar. They're both prodigies, the geniuses of their respective generations. But they both have alot of darkness in their hearts stemming from their personal losses and aloof personalities. I propose that we should appoint Kakashi-kun to be Orochimaru's apprentice. I feel they can understand each other better than most, and would help each other overcome their darkness."

Minato looked unsure about this. "I don't know about this, Sandaime-sama. Orochimaru has a strong dislike for me, and I fear that could possibly carry on to my student. Besides, doesn't Orochimaru have an apprentice of his own?"

The Kami no Shinobi smiled reassuringly at his successor. "Orochimaru is a consummate professional, he wouldn't let his opinion of you influence his opinion of Kakashi-kun anymore than he let his close friendship with Jiraiya influence his relationship with you." He grinned amusedly at Minato's sheepish expression. "Besides, it's even better that Orochimaru has another student. Anko herself can be the friend that he's needed since his teammates, and she could help Kakashi-kun reestablish bonds with his generation. Besides, Orochimaru could benefit from training another genius and passing down his vast knowledge to the next generation. Perhaps he can help Kakashi-kun in a way I tried to help him. And Kakashi-kun could do well with someone who understands his losses and the darkness he has. Also, Orochimaru could help him understand and manipulate the abilities of his Sharingan since the Uchiha refuse to aid him. And of course, neither will be alone. They will have Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, and of course you and me."

Minato took a minute to ponder the Sandaime's proposal. On one hand, it made sense on paper. Being Hokage was a demanding, full-time job. He wouldn't be able to be there for Kakashi as much as he'd like to, and having someone train him and be there for him when he couldn't was ideal. However, it was still Orochimaru. The man had a serious dislike for Minato, and despite what the Sandaime said he was still wary about leaving Kakashi under his command. And Orochimaru wasn't exactly the caring type. He wasn't sure how he'd help Kakashi overcome his depression.

Also, although he didn't say it out loud, he did feel like such a move would replace his position in Kakashi's life. As much as he'd love to see his student recovered from his demons, he didn't feel like 'sharing' his student with anyone.

But ultimately, Kakashi's well being always came before his own feelings. And so far, he'd been unsuccessful in helping Kakashi. So if the man he trusted and looked up to more than almost anyone believed that this would be best for him, he'd trust him and agree to it.

"If you believe that it's best, then I think we should proceed with that instead, Sandaime-sama."

"I believe so, Minato. Perhaps we should go and tell them about our suggestion as soon as possible." Hiruzen put his hand on Minato's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, it will be good for both of them. Have faith."

Minato grinned at him. "After all what kind of of senseis would we be if we didn't believe in our students. I guess we should tell them then. Hopefully they won't be too difficult about it."

Sarutobi laughed at this. "If only we were so lucky."

* * *

"I don't need a babysitter, sensei."

To say Kakashi was shocked (and unimpressed) would be an understatement. Admittedly, after the whole fiasco with him nearly failing his first assigned mission under Minato as Hokage he expected there to be some repercussions. After all, on paper it seemed simple enough. A B-Rank courier mission who's only hiccup was having to pass through a chunin guarded post. No problem for a jonin like himself. Of course, when he'd attempted Chidori to quickly finish them off, he got flashbacks of Rin and nearly had a panic attack. Had it not been for Gai's surprise appearance, he'd have been killed for sure.

_What an embarrassment to the Hokage_. Minato-sensei already had a few detractors claiming he was too young and soft hearted for such a prominent position, and that Orochimaru (Jiraiya-sensei's creepy yet powerful teammate) should have been chosen instead. Now here was his supposedly prodigious student, fluffing a simple B-Rank. Students were supposed to be a mark of success on their teachers, and if he fails it makes Minato-sensei look bad. After all, looking at the previous generation of Hokage taught shinobi, the Sannin were leagues above his current abilities, and despite their quirks highly respected members of Konoha. Then there was him. Son of a failure, friend killer, the despised owner of a Sharingan...

He resolved to take whatever punishment was given to him on the chin and push himself to be better.

Instead, Minato-sensei threw him for a loop with something entirely different (although some might see it as a punishment of its own).

"I can't believe you're assigning me to be the apprentice of Orochimaru-sama" He stated in a slightly unbelieving voice.

Minato shook his head. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, Kakashi. It's just a suggestion. Although, I do think training under someone so powerful and demanding could do wonders for your development."

That it would also be too a preferred alternative to leave him to dwell on his personal losses alone went unsaid, but was obvious to both.

Kakashi glared at Minato. "I don't need a babysitter,  _sensei_." He repeated more forcefully. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Minato grinned at him. "Maybe not 'little'.."

"Sensei."

"Maah maah, Kakashi. I'm just kidding."

"Hn."

"Seriously though, Kakashi. Orochimaru is a brilliant shinobi with an understanding of jutsu that could rival the Sandaime himself. He could teach you all kinds of things when I'm not available to, which considering my job will happen alot." Minato gave him an apologetic smile here. "Training under one of the Legendary Sannin is a great honor. Besides, with the Uchiha being reluctant to help you with your Sharingan, Orochimaru is someone who's smart enough to help you understand how to utilize it to its fullest potential."

Kakashi sighed. It's not like he didn't realize all this, but he had other reasons for being so reluctant. He and sensei already lost Obito and Rin, and even though Minato vehemently stated otherwise both losses were his fault. He feared that if he accepted to train under Orochimaru, that would be the beginning of the end of his relationship with Minato. But, as much as he didn't want to lose that, he didn't want to continue being a burden to Minato. The man was no longer his jonin sensei. He was the Hokage for crying out loud, and a married man. He shouldn't have to continue looking out for his jonin like he was still that depressed genin who'd found his father's dead body. So, as much as he didn't want to, he nodded his head in agreement to Minato's proposal.

"If you believe it's what's best sensei, then I accept."

Minato smiled at this. "You're going to do great, Kakashi. This will be a brilliant opportunity for your career."

"Hai sensei."

Minato's expression became serious all of a sudden. "You know that just because you'll be under Orochimaru doesn't mean that you can't come to me for anything right? You'll always be welcome, no,  _expected_  by Kushina and myself at our house. You may be his apprentice, but you'll always be out family."

"Hai." Kakashi fought back the warm feeling spreading in his chest, believing he didn't deserve it. Minato just smiled at him and ruffled his hair, much to his faux irritation.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I've got to run. Council meeting, classified information, you know how it is."

"Of course."

"See you later, Kakashi."

"Goodbye sensei." Kakashi absently wondered if Minato noticed the finality of his statement as he watched him walk out the door

* * *

If Kakashi had been unimpressed by the first hearing of the proposal, Orochimaru had been downright insulted.

"It isn't enough that you deny me the position of Hokage in favor of  _Minato_ ," He spat his name with disgust. "But on top of that you assume consolation would be to force me to train his brat?" He turned back to his current experiment, a poison that eats at a shinobi's chakra points. Sarutobi discreetly took note of its components for a second, then turned to his offended student.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Orochimaru. It was merely a suggestion."

"Well then I decline."

"Just hear me out for a second, Orochimaru." Sarutobi prompted, ignoring Orochimaru's muttered as if I have a choice. "With Minato as Hokage, Kakashi-kun won't have anyone left to train him properly."

"There's dozens of capable jonin who could teach him. Such is beneath me, I already have my own student."

"I don't think any other jonin could teach him much. He's a brilliant child prodigy, such as yourself. In fact, he's already been a jonin for a year, and he's just thirteen. Think about how he could help Anko's development."

Orochimaru snorted. "Then he most certainly doesn't require my tutelage, Sarutobi-sensei."  _Although_ , he noted to himself,  _it is rather astonishing that one so young could already be a jonin. Even I wasn't that old when I was promoted to jonin status. Still, I my research would be halted even further if I take on another student. At lease Anko doesn't have anyone left, so my human experiments with my new Cursed Seal can be carried out on her without incident whereas Kakashi-kun would definitely be monitored by Minato_. "If you're so concerned about his development, why don't you train him yourself? After all you're retired, you have the time."

Sarutobi shook his head. "I would, except I'm still acting as Minato's advisor and I'm helping him transition fully. Besides, post war development for Konoha is highly time-consuming politically. We'll need all hands on deck."

"Sounds unfortunate," to Sarutobi, Orochimaru didn't even sound like he cared. "But I'm still busy."

Sarutobi sighed, and tried to appeal to his student's admittedly questionable sense of humanity. "He's not so different from how you were, Orochimaru. He too lost his parents at a young age and was isolated by the public." He hesitated at seeing the almost imperceptible flash of emotion on his favourite student's face, but pushed forward. "He lost almost everyone he cared about. His decision indirectly led to his best friend's death, and he inadvertently killed his girlfriend. His friend's eyeball is implanted in his skull, and no one from the Uchiha clan wishes to aid him with it. He has so much potential, but no one with the ability to help him utilize it is available. Except for you. Please Orochimaru, help the lad. Don't let him succumb to despair."

Sarutobi wasn't sure that his appeal would do much to sway Orochimaru, but was surprised when he noted even more of the barely concealed emotion (not so concealed anymore) on Orochimaru's face. Rather than push him further, he simply waited for Orochimaru to organize himself and make a decision. Eventually, his face reverted back to its neutral disposition and he turned away from him to refocus on his experiments. Sarutobi sighed, believing that Orochimaru's dismissal was a sign of his decline and walked back to the Hokage's office.

"Have the boy meet me at Training Ground 13 in two days at 5 am. And tell him to leave his tardy tendencies at home or I'll never teach him a thing."

Sarutobi grinned. "As you wish." He walked out of the lab feeling satisfied.

Orochimaru listened to the footsteps of his sensei fade away into the distance. Once he was sure he was gone, he allowed a victorious smile to spread across his face. Brilliant as Kakashi may be, he had no prior inclination to train him as he was to busy with his research. However, as Sarutobi-sensei droned on about the boy's sob story he got an idea. He always had a fascination with the Sharingan, but outside the clan it's abilities remained a mystery apart from the ability to cast genjutsu and see through techniques and due to the Uchiha's aloof status in the village he never had the opportunity to study it. Now however, Sarutobi-sensei had presented him with direct access to it (and even indirectly asking him to study it). He would use the opportunity to study how a non Uchiha such as Kakashi was able to wield it, and how far it's limits could be pushed in his body.

He grinned to himself excitedly. Who knows, depending on how far they go Kakashi may even emerge as a perfect candidate for his new body when the time comes. Of course, that wouldn't be for a while. And in the meantime, he'd train him to the best of his abilities, and pass on as many justu as he could so that his future body would be a worthy replacement. He'd just have to make sure his Curse mark wouldn't affect or be affected by the sharingan.

He pulled out his notes on the curse mark and began to reread through them. This would definitely be a most interesting few years for the both of them. All of a sudden, he no longer felt slighted being overlooked for the position of Yondaime Hokage.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Random idea I typed up. Naruto is full of parallels, and while comparisons are made between team Kakashi & team Minato, and team Kakashi & the Sannin, I've never found any between team Minato and the Sannin (could be wrong tho, lemme know if there's any out there). I always found Orochimaru and Kakashi's similarities interesting potential for character pieces (genius prodigies, fav students of genius Hokages, dark broody characters lots of jutsu, experienced great loss at an early age due to war etc) and wondered what would happen if Orochimaru took interest in and trained Kakashi like he did Sasuke. After all, he was after the sharingan so it would make sense to study how a non Uchiha could not only wield it but be so adept with it. Lol I'm rambling in print form. Idk if anyone wants me to continue but if they do, I'll see what I could whip up.


End file.
